Before The Boom!
by Lyderning
Summary: Sonic nunca se esperó tener que entrar en la división de defensa, tampoco encontrarse con unos viejos amigos...


Capítulo I: Sonic.

El director de la división de defensa ojeó de nuevo ese currículo con una de sus espesas cejas levantadas. Bajó el papel para mirar a ese erizo azul, quien se mostraba despreocupado, hasta molesto tal vez, mirando hacia un punto en la ventana con las manos detrás de la nuca. El erizo, al sentir la firme mirada del koala, dirigió lentamente su vista hasta los ojos del director. Al encontrarse con esos firmes orbes marrones se irguió rápidamente en el asiento.

— Estoy impresionado pero confundido. —dijo revoloteando los ojos como si de esa forma fuera capaz de encontrarle sentido a todo eso. — Señor… eh, _Hedgehog_ esta es la división de defensa. Somos policías; agentes; la ley. No corredores de maratón.

El erizo pareció indignarse, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a una satisfecha.

— Oh… Que mal que no acepten reclutas con mis… condiciones. — el erizo de levantó con dirección a la puerta pero el koala lo paró justo antes de girar la perilla de la puerta.

— Pero…— el koala se quitó sus lentes lentamente y se acarició algunas venas saltadas de su frente— La recomendación viene directamente desde los puestos altos, por lo cual… Sonic The Hedgehog; bienvenido a la división de defensa.

Sonic dio una gran y falsa sonrisa y exclamó: — ¡Wow! ¡Qué bien! ¡Estoy _súper_ emocionado por empezar este nuevo trabajo!

Sonic abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina sonriente. El koala suspiró y apretó un botón del intercomunicador— Llamen al señor _The Hedgehog_ que olvidó sus horarios.

Unos segundos después Sonic volvió con la misma sonrisa falsa que había tenido al principio, el director le tendió una capeta. Sonic la tomó con algo de enfado y se volvió a ir, esta vez: se fue corriendo hasta la puerta principal dejando tras de sí un camino de desorden provocado por su velocidad.

Al llegar al estacionamiento se quedó unos segundos mirando el suelo, luego dijo: — ¡Tengo el trabajo! ¡Qué _emoción_!

Abrió los ojos esperándose encontrarse con ese auto negro al estilo de agentes del gobierno, pero allí no había nada. Decidió dar algunas vueltas alrededor del enorme estacionamiento antes de llegar a la conclusión de que se habían ido sin él. Sonic relajó los hombros y dejó salir un bufido.

— Maldito viejo… ¡Se ha ido sin mí!

Giró sobre sus tobillos y corrió hasta los dormitorios, dejando otro camino desorden tras de sí. Al llegar a la puerta abrió el folio que le habían dado, le había tocado la habitación _#181214_ levantó la vista hasta lo que él pensaba ser el balcón del décimo octavo piso. Zapateó un poco mirando hacia los pisos superiores y emprendió carrera sobre la pared hasta el piso número dieciocho.

Sonic llegó hasta una puerta que marcaba el número # _181214_ abrió la puerta encontrándose con un tremendo desorden, todo estaba lleno de cosas mecánicas, se adentró por aquél laberinto de cajas hasta y otras cosas hasta un pequeño "claro" ocupado únicamente por un escritorio. Sonic se acercó aún más detrás del escritorio salió sorpresivamente un Kitsune rubio

— ¡Woa!— exclamó Sonic cayendo hacia atrás sobre unas cajas que se derrumbaron sobre él.

— ¡Lo lamento!— dijo el zorrito corriendo a ayudarlo, al sacar la última caja y poder ver a un erizo azul— ¿Sonic?, ¿qué haces aquí?

— También te he extrañado amigo. — comentó Sonic levantándose del suelo.

— ¿Has venido de visita?—preguntó mientras lo veía sacudirse el polvo

— Algo parecido… El viejo me obligó a venir aquí. — respondió achicando los hombros

— Ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano iba a pasar. — suspiró— Ven, te mostraré el lugar.

…

La verdad era que Sonic y Tails se conocían hacía bastante. Cuando Sonic era apenas una cría fue llevado con un general llamado Chuck, quien era el abuelo de Tails con quien creció. Tails fue enviado a la división de defensa a sus seis años debido a su gran intelecto, por lo cual no se vieron desde entonces.

— Veo que la haz pasado genial estos últimos años. —comentó sonriente mientras se formaba en la fila de la cafetería a la cual Tails le había llevado cuando se escuchó su estómago gruñir. Mientras hablaba con su amigo, y no prestaba atención a su entorno, se chocó contra algo, o mejor dicho: alguien.

— ¡Hombre, eso dolió!— exclamó Sonic sobándose la cabeza, luego alzó la vista encontrándose con un equidna rojo vestido con unas zapatillas deportivas y una campera blanca con rayas negras. — Oh, lo lamento grandulón.

El equidna frunció el ceño. — No me llamo _grandulón. —_ comentó, se señaló a sí mismo. — Soy Knuckles.

— Oh, lo lamento… eh _Knuckles._

— Claro que lo lamentas. — El equidna sonrió complacido y se fue por donde vino, sin tomar la bandeja con su almuerzo. Sonic y Tails compartieron una mirada y ambos achicaron los hombros.

— ¿Van a pedir algo?—preguntó la gata que hacía de cocinera. Sonic se adelantó

— Vale, quiero tres _Chili Dogs;_ dos hamburguesas, sin pepinillos, y extra condimento; una pizza de anchoas; una malteada; una soda familiar y tres helados de chocolate. — Enumeró el erizo, luego se dirigió hacia Tails— ¿Y tú que vas a pedir?

Unos momentos después se podía ver como dos piernas azules caminaban sin esfuerzo alguno cargando pilas de comida, seguido de un Kitsune que, tímidamente, sostenía un simple sándwich de jamón y queso hasta una mesa en el medio del gran comedor de enormes ventanales que se hacían pasar por paredes.

— Veo que haz pedido toda la comida del mes—comentó Tails y luego levantó la mirada hacia Sonic, quien ya se había comido la piza y estaba devorando dos hamburguesas al mismo tiempo

— ¿" _Del mes_ "?

Tails suspiró.

— ¡Miren quien tiene un nuevo amigo!— gritó un ratón acompañado de una musaraña mientras iban pasando por detrás del Kitsune. — Soy Michel y él es Enzo.

— Soy _Sonic The Hedgehog_ , la cosa _más_ rápida del _mundo_.

— ¿Un erizo? ¡Al igual que Amy!— comentó Enzo intercambiando una mirada con Michel.

— ¿Amy?, ¿una chica?

— Duh. — Michel rodó los ojos— OBVIO que es una chica. Ya me imagino la tremenda relación que ustedes podrías tener, ya sabes; al ser de la misma raza

— Es una arqueóloga. — dijo Tails— La he visto varias veces en la biblioteca.

— Un ratón de biblioteca. — interrumpió el erizo colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca— Yo _nunca_ estaría con una _nerd_.

— Tú nunca has visto a Amy, ni siquiera haz visto a una eriza ¿verdad?— cuestionó Tails intentando defender a esa agradable eriza que algunas veces le había ayudado a saciar su curiosidad en lo que arqueología, mitos o hasta, algunas veces, cocina. La verdad era que no conocía a Amy lo suficiente para ponerla de amiga, por lo cual decía que era una buena compañera.

Al otro lado del comedor una puerta se abrió y una eriza color rosa con pelo largo atado en una cola de caballo baja y lentes entró sosteniendo un libro de considerable tamaño bajo su axila. Ella caminó por el pasillo hasta pasar frente a su mesa y colocar el libro allí.

— Hey chicos— Saludó sonriente, miró al kitsune— Gracias por el libro Tails.

Tails asintió y tomó el libro — De nada. Por cierto. Este es mi amigo Sonic.

Hasta ese entonces Amy no había notado a nadie más que Tails, Michel y Enzo; hasta se sintió mal por no haber visto al erizo de buenas a primeras.

— Hola, soy Amy. —saludó mirándolo levemente pero estudiándolo como si un descubrimiento científico _importantísimo_ se tratara.

— Hola…— respondió sin dejar de estudiar cada aspecto de esa eriza rosa.

 **¡Hola! Les dejo estas notas para aclarar algunas cosas importantes de la historia.**

 **Esta historia irá a tener cinco capítulos como mucho**

 **Es un prólogo onda teoría de como Sonic y los demás se conocieron (cómo ya sabrán que es un Spin-off! En plan UNIVERSO ALTERNO)**

 **Voy a cambiarles las edades a los personajes.  
Sonic: 17  
Tails: 14  
Amy: 15  
Knuckles: 18 **

**Se estarán preguntando por qué demonios Amy tiene el pelo largo y lentes. Bueno, eso se lo aclararé en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Creo que ya está, empecemos con los CLICHES dejen reviews (opiniones) blah, blah, blah. Saludos desde Miami.**


End file.
